creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Weird Girl
I want to tell you a story. The story is of a girl that has haunted my dreams, nightmares, everything. In 2009, a girl with the name Ann went missing. Lets start some days before that. A new girl began attending our class. We weren't that old. Around 15, as I can remember. Her name was Ann. Ann Johans. She wasn't the prettiest girl, so she wasn't directly popular. Her parents were unknown. She had dark hair, black to be exact. She wore a dark-red hoodie everyday she came to school. Rumors says that she self harmed a lot, but no one exactly knew. I've always wanted to make friends with her. But I never knew what was gonna happen. She always covered her eyes with her short, but pretty hair. It looked like it was made of silk. People rarely saw her eyes, the few ones that saw them, said that they were bright blue. Ann also liked to wear shorts. Black shorts. People liked to start rumors about her, since she was never with any people, at all. She ate lunch alone, she sat in the classroom alone, alone, alone, alone. So people only called her The Weird Girl. Not Ann. She didn't even seem bothered about that. One day, I got the guts to talk to her. Make friends with her. She sat alone on a bench outside of our school. Her schoolbag was covered in mud. I slowly went towards her, I never knew her personality, nothing about her. Except her name. "Hi, Ann..," I said to her when I got to her. No response. "Do you mind if I.. sit here?" I pointed at the empty spot next to her on the bench. She didn't move. After 8 long seconds she slowly nodded. I felt a little joy inside of me. Finally, I can be friends with her! I happily sat down next to her. After a little while of thinking of a topic to talk about, I said, "Are you doing anything after school?" My voice sounded a little quiet, but she shook her head. "Do... you mind if I come home...with you? Or?" I felt like I was annoying, but Ann didn't seem to mind. She slowly grew a little smile. "Sure." She slowly said. She was a little creepy, but I still wanted to make friends with her. I smiled. Ann slowly got up from the bench and grabbed her muddy schoolbag. "Just follow me." She said. I made a bad decision to ask her to join. She didn't talk to me on the way home. I tried several times, but she wouldn't reply. After half a hour of walking, we got to a small, gray house. Only one window, and that was in the attic. In the window was a doll that looked exactly like my missing best friend, Jenn. Jenn had long, blonde hair, and pretty, blue eyes. She loved to wear pink tops, and white jeans. Jenn have been missing since Ann started attending our school. Ann started to freak me out, but I couldn't deny to be her new friend. I wasn't a mean person. After she unlocked the door with a rusty key, she showed me her room that was in the attic. We had to climb up a ladder, it was a pretty new ladder. In her room was a white bunkbed. She also had a white room. Most of the stuff in her room was white. I asked about the bunkbed. She said nothing. She had no siblings. She just grinned when I asked. It was only Ann and me in the house. I asked her if she liked any sports, or had any hobbies. She didn't answer. I got my mobile phone and sent a message to my mom. Me: I'm at the new girl in my class' house! I'll be back home around 7 or 8. :) I needed to charge my phone soon. It was almost empty battery. Ann was about to walk out of her room, down the ladder. I asked, "Do you have any phone? Or a charger?" She shook her head. I stood next to the bunkbed, with my phone in my hand. I decided to sit down for a bit. I took a look around, Ann had left the room. I didn't ask what she was gonna do. I turned my phone on, and scrolled around on Facebook. I suddenly lost internet. I didn't care that much, I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket. The light in the house began flickering. I thought she was joking with me, trying to scare me. The clock was 8:59. Exactly at 19:00 the lights went out. I jumped a little, because I was frightened by the breaking glass that was heard when the lights went out. "A-Ann?" I said. "ANN?" I shouted. "What happened?" I got no response. I looked around in her room again, and noticed that the Jenn doll was placed by the ladder. My heart was beating''' really '''fast. "ANN!" I shouted. I decided to check my phone, to call home. I had no battery left. I wanted to cry. I got up from the bunkbed, I left my schoolbag at the top bed. I removed the doll, and climbed down the ladder. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I looked at the opposite side of the room, and saw her. Ann. "Ann.. c-can you explain what is HAPPENING?" I cried. Ann didn't reply, like normal. I saw her holding onto something. It looked like a razor. She let out a tiny laugh. "ANN, STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I screamed. Ann slowly turned around. Her eyes were filling up. Not with tears, but with blood. Her eyes were cut, and the blood dripped from her eyes, into her mouth, onto her clothes. I was frightened. I quickly turned around, and started shaking the door handle. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I felt a sudden pain in my neck. I felt blood flowing from my neck, and I cried. It was so painful. I felt more sudden pain, and everything went black. I woke up in a hospital. I was told not to move, and it was a miracle I survived. I asked about Ann. The doctor replied that Ann Johans were missing since yesterday. I saw my mom, she cried and lightly hugged me, since I still was feeling pain. They said I was found in a river, my neck cut open and hugging onto a doll that looked exactly like me. Category:Items/Objects